


The Beasts of the Night

by dantops2k17



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Demons, M/M, Romance, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 04:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dantops2k17/pseuds/dantops2k17
Summary: One shot.Everyone he ever loved left.He had no one left except the beasts he fought for the money he so desperately needed. The beast that took what he loved or who.





	The Beasts of the Night

He stood there thinking, listening quietly to the whistle of the wind. He glanced at the house in front of him dirty and unkempt as if no one had set foot in there for over a decade. This house was the opposite of his own, his being clean and very much well attended to. He let out a audible "tch" debating whether he should knock or just enter. He decided to go inside, twisting the knob and swinging the door quietly without a sound. His eyebrow twitched an obvious sign he was irritated. He didn't know what he was expecting having seen the outside of the house as a wreck the inside had to be too. Though the side of him, the one that demanded cleanliness had hoped that the inside would be as spotless as his own home and he would not be forced to prance around in a house that put every last one of his instincts on end. Well there goes that wish, the inside looked as if a tornado had come through and wrecked every last inch of the inside of the home, but he knew better this was not the work of a tornado this was the work of a beast, and it was his job to catch it.

 

His footsteps echoed across the wooden floor, ending the reign of silence he had kept forward until this moment and signally whatever was inside the house that he had arrived. It was not that he did not know how to walk without sound, he did but this was a test, a test to see if whatever was inside of the building would take the bait or if this was a just a prank from a teenage brat. You see, this was his job hunting down beast that caused people problems and ending their existence or in other words killing them. He did not do this for fun, oh no, not at all, he did this for large sums of money. Money that he so desperately needed. He had grown up on the streets with nobody to take care of him. His mother had been a prostitute, sleeping with several men for money. Then due to her stupidity, he had been born, his mother did not even knew which man had been his real father. Still she raised him and she loved him the fact that he was a mistake did not stop her from treating him like her treasure. He had loved her but then a client had given her a disease, one they did not have enough money to afford the cure for. She had died soon after that leaving him to fend for himself in the confines of the underground. He hated her for leaving him, she should have fought harder if it had been him he would have survived he would have never left her. Still the past is the past and he had pushed it behind him. After she died, he made a name for himself killing a monster that he had stumbled upon by accident as he stole from a rich mans house during the night. The man had been awoken from hearing the ruckus and had walked down the stairs with a knife, the strangest part was his eyes they looked tired as if he dealt with this every night. He had been shocked to instead find him, a little boy holding the corpse of the beast in one hand and a knife in the other. The man had then forgiven him for attempting to rob his house, not that he cared if the man had tried to call the police he would have escaped well before anyone could arrive but then the man had awarded him a large amount of money. The rich man was nothing short of on his knees as he thanked him. Word had then spread and up to this day he was the only one people came to when they had a problem with the Beasts of the night. The money kept him afloat and he played the part of the hero for that sole reason. Amongst the people who cried for help, he always had a few brats that asked for help as a prank or most popularly as a dare. He didn't mind because once he showed up the brat would beg for his forgiveness and then almost shit themselves it was entertaining to say the least. He smirked to himself as he remembered his last victim a teenage boy who had in fact pissed himself. A dark laugh echoed around the house shaking him out of his thoughts and putting his full attention to the task at hand. His faces contorted back to his stone cold facade and he pulled out his knife. "The chase begins it seems" He let a chuckle escape his lips. He ran toward where he assumed the beasts laugh had come from his foot steps no longer echoed.

 

He let out a frustrated growl, eyes flickering showing only the tiniest glimpse of annoyance. Unlike any other beast he had encountered this one had intelligence just another reason to find it and destroy it. He had come to this conclusion after being led to several rooms by whispering and muffled laughter and yet not one revealed that the beast had been there before. He was irked at the fact that the monster was leading him on a wild goose chase. He would not give up though not until the beast was back in the depths of hell where it belonged. He stopped and listened to the whispers that wondered around the house this time instead of walking where the whispers led, he turned on his heel toward the opposite side of the house. As silently as possible he opened the only door on this side of the house and was met by the site of a teenage boy resting on the ground. He froze, he then rapidly tried to remind himself that this boy could be the monster only hidden in the illusion of a teenager. It seems his brain didn't get the memo as he stared into the blue-green eyes that quite literally shone with innocence, he couldn't will himself to kill it. He knew this was the beast he could feel it in his bones but those eyes, the one that seemed to be able to read his very soul, were as beautiful as the last time he saw them. He could feel his heart beating faster but still he let out a soft whisper. "Eren"

 

One of the main reasons he didn't think of his past. Sat right infront him. Eren Jaeger, the only person that ever mattered to him beside his mother. The boy who suffered a much worse fate then she did. He let himself be whisked to his past, to where it all began, where he first met him. He was only just a child, 10 years old. He was doing a job for a family, got an urgent call during the night of a small family being harassed by a demon with the urge to kill. He was informed that there were three people inside the house, a young woman, her husband, and their child. He entered the home, through the front and was greeted by a shocking site the two parents were lying dead on the ground while the young child held the corpse of the monster in his hand. The child's eyes opened revealing startling blue-green eyes and even though he had just witnessed the murder of his two parents and killed a demon himself his eyes shone with innocence. The kids eyes flickered to him, growing wide with interest and recognition. The kid looked as if he idolized him, his eyes swept over the smaller child, he was covered in a few cuts and bruises but that was to be expected with your first fight with one of the beast of the night. The kids mouth opened and he smiled, "You're him. You're the one who goes around killing these monsters. You're so cool. I want to be just like you. My names Eren Jaeger what's your name?" The kid was a rambler but he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the young child's voice. It'd be hard to think he killed one of them. "Not bad kid" he said. Eren's eyes lit up and a beautiful smile graced his features. " Thanks but my names Eren not kid" His own eyes widened in surprise at least the kid had some spunk to him. "Well brat, I don't recall asking but let's get you of of here, you're filthy." The kid didn't even complain but he did notice the glance at his parents bodies. Eren looked down trying to wipe his tears. He made an immediate decision in that second. " Hey, it's ok, I'll take care of you from now on."

 

He and Eren grew close after that, spending every last waking moment with eachother and after a lot of persistence coming from Eren's side and much dismissing from him. He agreed to let Eren join him on his mission to kill monsters of course he trained him first. He cared to much about the kid to let him go in with no experience. They fought well together complemented eachother during battle they were fine but in real life. There relationship was troubling, they were on the edge of more then friends, soft kisses shared between them in moments that they felt the need to show affection. Of course there was the fact that they slept in the same bed and cuddled every night.The fact that their cheeks turned red whenever they saw eachother naked by accident of course, well it was an accident on Eren's side. They never established an official relationship for one reason. Fear. What would the towns people say, would they be mobbed, killed or worse. He would never let anything hurt Eren not over his dead body. To the towns people homosexuality was a sin but to him it was the best damn thing that ever happened to him. So they stayed that way and things were perfect, well except when Eren tried to guilt trip him to admit his name. Yes, he had never told Eren his name but did it matter. Not to him but to Eren it did. Other than that they were perfect. Until one day everything changed.

 

It was a job in an old house, and they were very confident it would take just under an hour. Cockiness that was their first mistake. They entered the house and Eren was loud and not at all quiet but he didn't care thinking this was just a same old dumb monsters they had faced before. They walked around the house looking for the demon and at one point they had been stupid enough to decide to separate to find the beast faster. That was their second mistake. He had walked around on his own looking for the demon for about ten minutes when he heard an ear piercing scream. Eren. He ran to the other side of the house opening every door until he found the right one that would reveal Eren perfect smile, his bright eyes, his Eren the one he was in love with. He opened the last door revealing a terrifying site Eren in the ground the demon lying on top of him. It's teeth sunken in Erens's flesh and instead of ripping his throat out it was sucking his blood. Eren looked pale as if he were on the edge of death, the demon seemed to notice it too because it grabbed Eren's knife and sliced it across its flesh instead of blood it looked to be some type of venom. His breath hitched venom that's what they used to convert people to demons. Before he could move the demon opened Eren's mouth and forced him to drink the blood. Eren coughed and choked but he swallowed it. He tried to inch closer to Eren to kill the demon but his body was frozen. Eren wounds closed up and his skin returned to its color but something was different. The demon smirked at him before something grabbed its leg from the floor and dragged him into a hole, a quick glance let him know that that hole was hell. He turned his attention back to Eren who was crying, he walked to his side and lowered himself to the floor. His hand reached up to wipe away his tears, " Everything is ok, you're safe now, the demon is gone." Eren kept crying but turned his gaze to him, " I can feel it in my blood, he turned me into a demon, I only have a few moments before they drag me down to hell." His heart started beating faster. "It's fine, you're ok." But he knew he was lying to himself. He leaned down and kissed Eren. "Please don't go Eren" He looked up sadly. "I don't want to but it's not my choice." Our faces stayed centimeters apart, "I'll find you" he told Eren. "I hope you do" he replied. Small horns started to grow on Eren's head, he looked down to see black wings on Eren's back, claws instead of hands and a tail. He looked just like a demon his perfect teeth became fangs and other sharp teeth that looked like they were designed to tear flesh. " I love you, Eren." "I love you too" "Levi" "what" "my name is Levi" Eren smiled sadly " So this is what it took for you to tell me your name, it's beautiful" He leaned up to kiss him one more time he wrapped his arms around his waist while Eren started running a hand through his hair. "When I go, please find me Levi." He let out a breath when Eren said his name it sounded so perfect coming from him. " I'll never stop looking." Eren looked straight into his eyes and smiled one of his beautiful smiles. And leaned up one more time, when out of the ground a hand shot out and wrapped it's hand around Eren dragging him down to the pits of hell. He tried to grab him but it was too late Eren slipped between his fingers failing into the hole with a scream and then a promise "I'll never forget you Levi, I'll always love you." Then he was gone he stared at the ground where the hole closed up perfectly not leaving any trace to where his lover got dragged too. Tears slipped down his face as he recalled the good times and all the smiles and laughs he had since he had promised to take care of Eren. "I'll find you, Eren." He promised to himself "and I won't stop until I do." He lifted himself off the ground before walking out of the house picking up Eren's knife as he left.

 

He was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts by a voice. " I missed you, Levi, I was hopping I grabbed your attention" He looked at him quietly before opening his mouth. "Eren, I've missed you too." Eren smiled the beautiful smile he remembered. He looked into his eyes but instead of innocence he looked sad and broken. "What's wrong Eren" he asked. "They broke me, I'm broken." He smiled for the first time since Eren's disappearance. "No matter what, I'll still love you, Eren" "I love you too Levi" He wrapped his arms around Eren before laying there and kissing him. The second there lips met everything fell into place and it was all ok again.

**Author's Note:**

> So I just randomly started writing this. And it's my first so please don't judge that hard. COMMENT IF I SHOULD CONTINUE.


End file.
